<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Still My Heart (For you made it beat) by StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514099">Be Still My Heart (For you made it beat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword/pseuds/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword'>StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riviera (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Georgina loves him to, Cuddles, Decomfirmed bachelor trope, Dream sequenses, F/M, Gabriel has made himself a batchlor, Georgina has broken those walls, Simp Gabe, thats gonna change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword/pseuds/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Hirsch has closed himself off to the possibility of love. It just wasn't in the cards for him. That is, until Georgina Ryland comes into his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgina Ryland/Gabriel Hirsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drunken Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set sometime in the middle of season 3 before the Nico incident.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel Hirsch had closed himself off to the possibility of love. His wife had left him, taking not only half of his belongings but his heart as well. He vowed to never fall in love again, no matter who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he met Georgina Ryland. The streets of Venice were filled with lanterns and music, crowds passing them as they walked. Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina noticed Gabriel looking at her, “Well something caught your eye, you alright there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He blinked out of his transe. “Oh, what? No!” He chuckled and examined the hanging lanterns above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, sure.” A small smile appeared when she looked up at the lanterns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, their beautiful, aren’t they?” Gabriel quickly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “You can say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, aren’t we late for dinner with your friend? Daphne was it?” He asked. They had been on their way to meet Georgina’s friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina checked her watch. “Dammit we are late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel couldn’t help a small chuckle. She was adorable when she was flustered. “Cmon, I know a shortcut..” He led her through a few alleys, and finally came out to a nice looking restaurant. He suddenly felt a bit odd in that setting. His clothes for the evening consisted of his old work shoes, jeans, and a light blue button up with a coat. Georgina, on the other hand, had dressed for the occasion. A beautiful red dress, with her hair down and curled. Gabriel could already feel his heart racing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay there? You’re all red, and staring again.” Georgina asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel blinked, “I’m not staring!” The antiquities recovery expert averted his gaze to the ground. He silently entered the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina followed. “Yeah, you sure about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it...Wheres your friend, eh?” Gabriel rolled his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around the room, until she spotted her. “There she is.” Georgina walked over to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel followed, trying not to look at Georgina as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne looked up and smiled brightly, “Georgina! You made it! And I see you’ve brought your handsome friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t have a choice, you dragged me along,” Georgina joked and smiled a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel pulled out Georgina’s seat, like any gentleman would. He took his own seat next to her, pleasantly surprised at the drinks already there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m very pleased to see both of you.” Daphne smiled, “This is Dario.” She motioned to the brown haired man next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Hello there,” she said picking up her drink and sipping it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel nursed his own drink. A rum and coke. Dario chuckled nervously, waving at them. Daphne started speaking about her life in Venice, from her explicit parties to her brother, Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina listened to her story, sipping on her drink every now and again. She also kept looking at Gabriel to see if she could catch him staring at her again, it was quite cute if she was being honest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel glanced, sipping his drink. He caught her glance and nearly choked, coughing a bit as he turned away. Daphne and Dario were oblivious to those little looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More drinks??” Dario asked, grinning like a teenager. Gabriel then noticed the line of shots coming their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina chuckled a bit when she was caught. “Sure, why not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s mind went into a blur the moment the tequila hit his system. The room seemed louder, the shots seemed sweeter, and he could not stop looking at Georgina. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, shes beautiful...I love her so much…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina noticed after a while that Gabriel was staring for the 4th time in a row. She turned to look at him. “I thought you didn't stare, huh?” She asked, drinking the rest of her shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel didn’t even care enough to look away. He smiled, snickered, then reached for another drink. His gaze locked on her lips, and he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“His reaction was different”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She realized that he was staring at her lips and her cheeks turned slightly red. “Gabriel, you alright? How many drinks did you even have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘S not that much…” He slurred, sloppily shooting back the liquid courage. Some dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt. “Ah shit…” He went for another, glad that Daphne and Dario were off somewhere, most likely dancing to the loud music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah-ah” Georgina grabbed the drink out of his hand. “No more for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Ar’ you cuttin’ me off?” He giggled slightly, “Ooohhh I must be real drunk then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, and you are. C’mon I’ll try to find a place where you can lay down.” She offered her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand, holding it like a small child. “I’m fine...I’m ok!!” He shook his head of the sudden dizziness. “‘M fucking peached!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yep he’s drunk.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Gabriel, don't try to act like you're okay. I know you’re drunk.” She leads them out of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel stumbled along behind her, far too intoxicated to care enough to say bye to Daphne or Dario. “Is all good!” He hiccuped, “Georgina I’m ooookkkk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina ignored him. “Yeah, no. You’re drunk Gaberiel.” She waves bye to Daphne and Dario, pointing it out that Gabriel was drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel threw his arm around her waist, “I just...I wanna party, y’know?” He slurred, hiccuping. “Please can we go back??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne waved back, laughing a bit at the situation Georgina had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we are not going back, Gabriel.” Georgina tried to take his arm off of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s like taking care of a child.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let her go, stumbling a bit. He pouted and groaned, “Oh alrigh’...” He shoved his hands into his pockets. He kept walking, huffing and grumping like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina followed next to him, chuckling a bit. “You really are a child huh?” she joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child…” He huffed, “I’m just….Hmph.” Gabriel rubbed the back of his head. “I wanna go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d like to go back, you’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And since we left it’s been non-stop ‘hmph’s from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatcha gonna do??” He challenged, stopping and stumbling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a breath. “Would you rather me leave you here and I go back to the party myself or actually try to work with me here?” She raised an eyebrow in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take me to??” He offered, “It was only fun...cause you were there.” He smiled drunkenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina blinked a couple of times, stunned, she shook her head going back to reality and sighed. “Fine. But no. More. Drinking,” she ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok!” He grinned, tossing his arm around her in a stumble. “Yous amazing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina rolled her eyes yet a small chuckle escaped. “Thanks,” and a soft smile appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel kept walking, but he was looking at Georgina. “You’re beautiful…” the words slipped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina had to process what he said before answering him. “Thank you, you’re not bad yourself,” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled, humming. Daphne noticed their return, “Oh hey! You two came back quickly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda had too, Gabriel wouldn’t stop being a baby,” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dario smiled, “He looks plastered!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe huffed, sitting back down in his spot. His eyes were glued on Georgina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgina sits near Gabriel with two classes of water and offers him one. “Here, thought you’d need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and took it. “Thank...s...You’re the best…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” She sips her water, watching Dario and Daphne dance, she smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel saw the two dancing, and the rest of his functioning brain went out the door. He got up, grinning drunkenly as he pulled Georgina with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey!” Georgina didn’t know if she should laugh or stop him. She decided to dance anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel wasn’t a good dancer by any means, but he tried. His smile was bright, his drunken eyes checking her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs and continues dancing, was a semi good dancer, but she was just having fun with it, and didn't really notice Gabriel looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything seemed to fade around him. The music was a distant sound compared to the beating of his heart in his ears. His eyes were locked on her. She was gorgeous...And he didn’t know how to put his feelings into words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Shit shit shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cursed himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You idiot…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You love her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hang Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Georgina goes out with Daphne, only to be met with Nico</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel woke up, his head pounding. He was half way on the couch, his face pressed into a pillow. “Mmhmm…” He groaned, sitting up. “Georgina??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgia was across from him, sitting on a chair, still asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his head, trying to shake the dizziness from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What time was it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He fumbled for his phone, groaning as the bright light illuminated his face. 8:34 AM. “Shit…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgia slept peacefully until she woke up yawning, she moved her hair out of her face, realizing Gabriel was up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake..” She yawned again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He blinked, “So...What happened last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got drunk and started acting like a slight child.” She chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, “Did I do anything stupid??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so. Unless you think dancing with me was stupid, then maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I what?” He choked a bit, blinking in surprise. The night suddenly hit him like a rock. Dancing, drinking, and his word smashing revelation. He blinked, his ears turning a slight shade of pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, you okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever or something?” She puts her hair up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” He shaked his head, “I don’t think so??” He groaned, “I have a headache, though…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s normal after you get drunk, just rest for awhile and you should be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, laying back down with his arm as a pillow. “Uh...Did I say anything last night? About feelings??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um..” She taps her chin as she thinks. “You only called me “amazing” and “beautiful”. You never really said anything about feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel felt relieved. “Alrig—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey party people!” Daphne suddenly appeared, holding two bloody mary’s in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Daphne. Anything happen last night?” Georgina asked standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Dario showed me his hotel room.” She grinned, handing one off to Georgina. “And you two just disappeared! Here, this is for any hangover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Disappeared?” Georgina sipped her bloody mary. “And what's with the look?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel huffed, rubbing his head. Daphne smirked, “You guys had some drinks after dancing, then left! Thought maybe you two…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel blushed, turning away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georginas face turned red as she also turned away. “W-We would’ve remembered if we did, Daphne.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne shook her head, “Alright, I won’t kiss and tell. Come on! You promised we’d spend the day together, without dudes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Give me a minute, I’ll be out there soon.” Georgina sits right back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take to long kissing him goodbye.” Daphne giggled, winking as she exited. Gabriel was sitting there, red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re wearing clothes under those covers.” Georgina asked, face also red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel peeked under the covers, “I’m dressed.” He now understood why he was so uncomfortable. Because he’d fallen asleep in the same clothes he went out in last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a small sigh of relief. “Alright, now I have to let Daphne know so she doesn’t mess with me for the whole damn day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his neck, “Y-you have a good day, ok? Text me if you need me..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, cya in a bit?” She drinks the rest of her bloody mary and heads out the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, Georgia, we were both drunk, besides he said he was dressed so that didn’t happen, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Georgia’s face turned pink again the more she thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne was waiting by the door. “Well that didn’t take long!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush, Daphne.” Georgia muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, wrapping an arm around Georgina in a girl hug. “Cmon, lets go get a drink. Hair of the dog and all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Alright,” she fixes her dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and took Georgina to a cute little bar near the beach. After a few drinks, a tall man with blonde hair joins them. Georgina would recognize him to be Daphne’s brother, Nico.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Nico?” Georgina raised an eyebrow, sipping her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico grinned at her, his hands resting on Daphne’s shoulders. “Georgina! What a pleasant surprise!” Daphne’s smile turned tight when Nico arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina noticed Daphne’s smile. “Hm.. Are you alright, Daphne..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah shes fine.” Nico answered, smiling. Daphne nodded in agreement. “How are you??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..I was asking Daphne.” Georgina gave off a slight glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok..” She said, humming. Nico’s smile tightened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you how you were…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I asked Daphne a question that I wanted her to answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde sneered. “Right, right!” He chuckled, “Anyways...Whats new with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.. Nothing really..” Georgina sips her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hummed, “Daphne told me about your new friend. Gabriel, right??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina nods. “Mhm.” She kept looking back at Daphne, checking to see if she was really okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne was smiling, a bit happier now that Nico’s hands weren’t gripping her shoulders. Nico sat on the other side of Georgina, grinning like a cat. “Tell me about him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know him well, but he’s the sweet type.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s smile was almost devilish. “He sound nice! Say...Wanna grab a drink later?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, no I’m good.” Georgina glared at him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed, “Why not?? Got a boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina took a breath. “No, I just don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hummed, “Intriguing…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne piped up, “Maybe we could go out then?? You could invite Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to him about it.” She took another final sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then!” Daphne smiled. Nico got everyone some more drinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..Were you really okay, Daphne?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah!” She smiled, “I’m great!” She held Georgina’s hands, “I just missed you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile appeared on Georginas face. “Alright then, I missed you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and sipped her drink, humming with delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina took a breath and looked at the beach. “The beach looks amazing,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right? Wanna go out there sometime??” Daphne smiled. Georgina noticed her drink tasted off, but didn’t think much of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sounds like a fun time!” She took another sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina gets a text, from Gabriel</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabe: Can you bring me back a coffee?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Georgina: Sure, what kind?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabe: Black, like my soul.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Georgina: First off, your soul is not black. 2nd, Alright.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabe: Haha! Thank you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Georgina: Yea, Yea. No problem</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tapped her shoulder, grinning. “Excuse me, would you like to dance?” She noticed the sudden music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina looks around for any sign of Daphne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where did she go?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico grinned, offering his hand, “Cmon, it’ll be fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Daphne? She was here a second ago. And no thanks, I’m really not in a dancing mood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, then pulled her to her feet, “Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, Whoa!” She places her drink down and dances a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell is that girl?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico grinned, dancing with her. “You’re glorious.” He purred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks but I need to get going,” She grabs her stuff and gets ready to get the coffee for Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about no?” He grabbed her wrist tightly. “Stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let go of me, Nico.” Georgina glared at him again, pulling her arm back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man let her go, a devilish grin on his face. “I’ll tell Daphne you had to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina backed a bit before leaving, heading back to the hotel room. On the way, Georgina noticed the ever growing headache, which had started when she had her second drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.. When will this damned headache end?” She rubbed her temple as she got Gabriels coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone dinged, a text from Gabriel showing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabe: Can I also have a biscuit? Just noticed how hungry I am :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Georgina: I’ll try and get it, I have a damn headache and it’s killing me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabe: We can be headache buddies LOL! I’ll see you later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Georgina: Alright, cya.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour or so, Georgina made it to the hotel, but barely made it to the hotel room, she fell to the ground and a semi loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>THUD!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through her haziness, she heard Gabriel’s voice. “Georgina! Georgina, are you ok?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Georgina?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>